CB
Appearance Human * Light Brown hair - long; often kept in a high ponytail or half up/ half down * Green eyes * Freckles along bridge of nose * Eyebrows start thin, end up thick * Sometimes has bad acne (on her face, hence why she wears the white makeup from time to time) * Wears a french grey utility belt (with little weapons and items of need inside), light green/ red top (cuts off just above the belt) with off the shoulder sleeves, blue scarf to match hoodie, bottom part can either be red and light green leather pants or a dark red skirt with a green hem. * Wears knees high boots; one is green with red hints, while the other is red with green hints. * Her outfit is inspired by Harley Quinn, similar to her Arkham CityArkham City Wiki: https://arkhamcity.fandom.com/wiki/Arkham_Wiki one (sometimes her Arkham KnightArkham Knight Wiki page: https://arkhamcity.fandom.com/wiki/Batman:_Arkham_Knight one). * Because of how beat up her glasses would get, CB would wear contacts when doing her criminal duties. * When not causing mayhem and wanting to blend in, wears her blue hoodie; when she's causing trouble, she wears it around her waist. Also when not causing mayhem, she wears her black framed glasses (sometimes tape is in the middle due to them breaking a lot), leggings under a band top or dress top and converse shoes. Her hair is worn in a ponytail. No makeup at all. * Paints face white, with red lipstick and black eyeliner. * Skin tone is pale, but with slight tan * Slight Liverpudlian accent due to living there for long periods at a time * Tall, skinny figure; hourglass shape Pony * 'Blood' red fur * Unicorn mare * Varies between a short and long tail Alternate Versions * College AU * Jezebel In Wonderland AU * Jezebel's Death AU * Next Gen AU * Peculiar AU * Victorian Era (Random Scripts) * Villain AU * Werewolf AU Characterization * Perky a lot of the time; gets too over excited at times * Has Asperger's (a type of Autism) * Has a split personality - one minute she can be kind and caring, and the next cruel as Hell * Honest (no matter the personality she is at the time) * Always looks out for her friends and doesn’t let anyone mess with them, otherwise she’ll make that person regret it * Childish at times; a bit naive * Insecure (about herself)/ low self-esteem) * Sometimes talks to herself, not realising she does it * Very forward at times * Persistent when it comes to something she wants * Gets irritated easily * Shy at times * Gets attached too easily * Does have trust issues, but she also judges people poorly (she thinks everyone has ‘good’ in them); once someone breaks it, she never forgives them. This is only recently as she decided that she gave people too many chances, even after they hurt her multiple times. * Easily jealous Background * Born in Blackpool, moved to London with her family * Was a illustrator when she first moved to Gotham/ London * Her dad was abusive; she also had a few bullies at school, all the way through college/ university. * Her family also often compared her to her younger sister; made her feel like everyone was better than her. Often felt no one wanted her and no one liked her * Her CB persona was a way to get away from it all and pretend she was someone else. * Base of operations is between Liverpool (more early career) and Gotham City * Before she escaped Arkham AsylumArkham Asylum Game Wiki: https://arkhamcity.fandom.com/wiki/Batman:_Arkham_Asylum, she was tested on by Hugo StrangeHugo Strange Wiki Page: https://arkhamcity.fandom.com/wiki/Hugo_Strange to see how far he could push her. He also did an Arkham biography/ tape on her, to keep notice of what she got up to in the future: Miss Harris, or as she likes to be called Creative Bloodbath, is a talented young girl and I must add that she is especially good at getting creative with the methods she uses to kill. She wasn’t long assigned to us here at Arkham before she managed to escape with the help of fellow Arkham patient - Silent Dusk -. She also showed us how intelligent she really is as we gave all of our patients a series of puzzles and tests, which she completed in a matter of seconds. I reckon this is due to her youth being spent playing video games and her hand-eye coordination having improved because of this. Since coming to Gotham City, Miss Harris has developed an unhealthy fascination for an ‘occult’ detective by the name of John Constantine, who bases himself in an office on Founder’s Island''Founder's Island wiki page: https://arkhamcity.fandom.com/wiki/Founders%27_Island. She fantasies that she and him will have a future relationship. She is clearly delusion, and likes to live in her own fantasy world; this could be due to having an abusive childhood. '' Her beauty fools a lot of criminals (which is what she tends to pray upon for her killings) and people on the streets of Gotham, leading them to find out too late that she is indeed homicidal and very dangerous. She often uses her horse for a murder weapon at times as well, and this seems to be her favourite method. '' ''A warning to anyone that tries to take her drawings/ sketches away, do not approach Miss Harris as she becomes more hazardous; she hates having her sketches and sketching equipment taken off her, and would tend to have violent outbreaks when approached. We found drawing is one of the talents she possesses and is greatly talented at it. We found that drawing is the main activity that calms her down. Other activities that help her include playing video games, and grooming her horse, which we keep in a high security stable not far from her cell as she would refuse to come to the prison without him. '' ''She was brought to us at Arkham, when she went up against Batman one night. She held up her end of the battle for a while, and even managed to get him down, that was until a low-life criminal thug called her a ‘freak’; like we found out, Miss Harris tends to lose control of herself whenever she is called this, and would violently outbreak, causing serious damage or even death to the person that called her one. '' ''The thug that called her this that night did not make it, unfortunately for him, fortunately for the citizens of Gotham, due to the injuries he received from Miss Harris. While she was busy ‘sorting’ this criminal out, Batman must have healed himself with some sort of antiseptic of his own, because he managed to pull her away without much fuss or pain, after a short while, even though she had already caused serious damage to the thug. He brought her to Arkham himself, but she refused to be calm about it unless her horse was brought to the island. We made a stable accessible to her from her cell, so she would cooperate with the staff at Arkham. '' ''I am very tempted to put her through some tests to see how far I could go until she is on the edge of breaking; she seems to be a very successful test subject for this. I am curious to see how far she can actually go and what she would do when pushed to her limits. Powers & Abilities * 'Artist - ' Originally lived in London (after Blackpool) to become an illustrator. She is a very good artist, but doesn't do too much of it. She mostly sticks to traditional methods, but has a little bit of knowledge doing digital works. * 'Carving -' Uses this a killing/ torture method * 'Combat - '''Can keep up a fight, even with Batman. * '''Conversation '- can hold a conversation with herself, considering when she talks to herself, she doesn't notice. Can go for hours almost. * 'Dancing -' tends to get too into her music, dancing to it. Some people tend to think she looks more crazy. * 'Intelligent - '''More with puzzles, but she is intelligent, despite being told she's not by others. She has had to run Two Face's business, meaning she had to order his goons around too; she has experience being a crime boss. She is also good with computers, such as fixing them, hacking and digital drawing. * '''Horse-Riding -' Owns a horse (Ledger); she uses him when it comes to killing, but is very protective of him too. * 'Murder - '''Very homicidal; also good at creeping people out when she's too quiet * '''Obsessions - '''gaining obsessive crushes on people (for example, in the early Arkham timeline, it was John, Batman, and Black Mask, whilst City onward, it becomes Two Face). * '''Sewing - '''Knows a little bit about this; she is usually the one to patch herself up (clothes and wounds), as well as Two Face and his goons, after a visit from Batman or other enemies. * '''Story Writing - '''Writes stories to keep her imagination going; used this as a way of coping, especially when it came to imagining the deaths of her previous co-workers. She did this a lot. * '''Video Games -' Very competitive; good at most types, mainly stealth and combat types. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Animal lover * Horror and creepypastas * Prefers the night * Preferred choice of weapons include (but not limited to): Baseball bats, machete, anything sharp (including a sharpened pencil), poison, and most importantly her horse. * She has way too many murder methods to note down as she likes a variety, but her favourite is when she is on her horse, cantering down the streets of Gotham with a machete in one hand and a baseball bat in the other; she sliced and beat the Hell out of those who were unfortunately on the streets. She likes to be creative, in other words: messy. * Most noted victims tend to be: bullies (at the top of her list), criminals, cheerleader stereotypes (skinny, blue eyes, blonde hair, 'perfect'), and just any innocent bystanders when in her rage/ murder state. * Favourite colours: Red and green * Loves Ravens and bats * Likes to sketch out ideas for murder methods, and also create little dioramas of her best ones Dislikes * Not really a people person, but hates to be alone * Hates being called a freak; she does freak out when she is called this, to the point of murdering the person. Normally has to be held back to be stopped. Causes her to lose control and lash out violently Relationships Family Angelica Dent * Daughter of CB and Two Face/ Harvey Dent Ledger * CB's Shire horse - black * Loyal to her * Even though he knows some of the things she does are bad, he always sides with her. * Had him since he was a colt * They have a strong bond Two Face * Fiance * Partners in crime (during the events of City) * Become lovers (during Arkham Knight) Friends Amber Twirler * Friend * Partner in crime Jezebel Connelly * Didn't start on Jezebel's good side, considering she flirted a lot with John (and stalked him); could be considered enemies between Origins and Asylum, up to when CB apologized in City. * After apologizing for starting a fight with her, Jezebel forgave her and became friends. John Constantine * Used to have a massive crush on him, and would shamelessly flirt with him (during Origins - Asylum to just before City) * Started as John's stalker, not being on Jezebel's good side * They become friends once she apologized to him and Jezebel * She has even worked as a guard for him in Arkham Knight (he wanted an artifact protecting, but couldn't do it himself) Silent Dusk * Met in college and quickly became good friends, but went their separate ways after. * They meet again in Arkham Asylum * Calls Dusk 'Du' (pronounced Dew); like most people, Dusk calls her CB. * Close friend * Partner in crime Enemies Hugo Strange * Enemy throughout the Arkhamverse * Tested on her for an experiment Quotes Minor Notes * First Appeared: Chapter 37: Harley Quinn (Mentioned) & Chapter 40: CB * Alternate Universes: Arkhamverse, College AU, Jezebel In Wonderland AU, Jezebel's Death AU, Next Gen AU, Peculiar AU, Victorian Era (Random Scripts), Villain AU, Werewolf AU * Cast/ voice: Gallery References Category:Friends Category:Alternate Universes